


sundered.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [48]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Crash Landing, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heavy Angst, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Post-Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Kanan wakes from a crash landing.Post-Steps into Shadow.





	sundered.

He groans, forcing himself to sit up.  His ears ring as he shakes his head to clear it, blinking uselessly into the darkness and feeling around for his mask before returning it to his face.

What happened?

They’d been on the _Phantom,_ evading a squadron of TIEs from a carrier that had appeared out of nowhere.

He just couldn’t remember what had happened after that.

Wait.

He hadn’t been alone.  Ezra had been with him.

“Ezra?”

There’s no answer, but he forces himself not to panic.  Maybe- maybe the kid’s just knocked out, like he was a moment ago.  Yeah. That’s it. Just got knocked out.

He calls again, louder, and there’s still no response.  Getting to his feet, he stretches out his senses for the kid, reaching for their bond--

It’s cut.

Torn.

Sundered in half.

A chill runs down his spine.

“Ezra?” he shouts.  “Ezra, are you there?  This isn’t funny, kid.”  He reaches for the bond again, and this time he realizes that he can’t even feel the faintly muffled signature of his Padawan on the other end.

He begins to walk, trying to use the Force to get around, but with his Padawan’s signature suddenly _gone_ he can’t focus on something simple like _kriffing getting around--_

“Ezra, are you okay?”

Still no answer.

His chest feels tight as he takes another step forward.  Maybe...maybe the kid’s just knocked out bad enough that it severed their bond.  Yeah. That’s it.

Another step, and his foot touches something soft.

He crouches immediately, a wave of dread suddenly washing over him.  He reaches out, his hand meeting something firm, something firm growing cold, reaching down he feels a metal cylinder--

He fumbles with it for a minute before unclipping it, and it’s when he finally hears the kyber crystal singing through his fog of panic that he begins to realize what happened.

“Ezra?” he asks again, softer this time.  Still no answer.

He lowers the cylinder-- _lightsaber hilt--_ to the ground, feeling the firm _something_ in front of him again.  Skin. What feels like a jawline.  A wave of nausea overcomes him as his hand finds its way up onto the face, and he quickly feels for the left side, checking the hair with his other hand.

Short hair.

Twin scars.

A lightsaber hilt with a crystal that sings to his own.

“Ezra?”

There’s no answer.

No signature.

No hope.

**Author's Note:**

> oops.


End file.
